The Flip Side
by truglasgowgal
Summary: They're supposed to have a side each, but they don't. He blames her, of course. She, naturally, lays the fault with him. It's a never-ending cycle, and apparently, not one that either wants to break any time soon. CB.


Hey there!

So, it's half four in the morning, and I should really be asleep, but like most of my recent work, my muse likes to pounce just at the moment I switch my laptop off. I penned it down in my notepad, but I got the bug and couldn't resist not typing it up and posting it now, so…

Hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Title:** The Flip Side  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :'(  
**Summary: **They're supposed to have a side each, but they don't. He blames her, of course. She, naturally, lays the fault with him. It's a never-ending cycle, and apparently, not one that either wants to break any time soon. CB.

-CB-

He blames her, of course, telling her is she wasn't so _damn irresistible_ he wouldn't feel the relentless urge to ravish her every night. Causing them to fall into bed at some point during their… embrace and settle in whatever position they happen to be in when they finally succumb to exhaustion; migrating even closer to one another as night pours into day.

She, naturally, lays the fault with him; retorting that were it not for his _insatiable desires_ (he scoffs at this and merely replies; that it takes two to tango, _babe_), they would be like any other normal couple.

As it is, they're not.

He, unsurprisingly, finds this all merely another great source for his amusement.

She, on the other hand, though equally as characteristically, finds it to be more than a little annoying. It starts as a mild niggle in the back of her mind, but when it progresses to down right irritating, she knows she has to do something to satisfy herself, because –

" – people have sides after this long together, don't they?"

"Excuse me?" Serena questions, because really, she has no clue what her best friend is talking about.

"Sides of the bed," Blair clarifies, returning her attention to staring at the spot above the blonde's head as she muses on this thought.

"Normal people have their own side after they've been together as long as we have, don't they?"

"Hate to break it to you, B, but you and Chuck; you're not exactly what would be termed as _'normal'_," is all the response she receives.

The brunette sighs and turns her attention fully to her best friend.

"Do you?" she poses the question almost instantly.

"Do I what?" the blonde responds, brow crinkling in confusion.

"Do you have a side of the bed?" Blair clarifies for her once again; this time with increased impatience, if that's even possible at the moment.

"Well, yeah," Serena replies easily at this. "But what does that have to do with – "

The blonde's question is lost when her best friend releases a breath and the words, "I knew it!"

"Which one?" is the accompanying, immediate, question.

"Uh, left."

"I told him, I told him other people had sides," Blair was off on one of her rambling speeches; one of the ones which were really only intended to confirm victory to her own ears, even if there were others present.

"He said it was just because they didn't have sex every night like us, but this proves it, this – "

It's the blonde that interrupts this time, with the befuddled: "Wait – what?"

"You have a side," Blair told her, a victorious smile alighting her face. "Therefore proving Chuck's theory wrong, and mine right."

"No," Serena's turn once again to play role-reversal, clarifying; "What I meant was, the thing about the 'sex every night' – you guys really do that?"

"Well… yeah," comes Blair's matter-of-fact response; because shouldn't that be like, the most obvious thing in the world?

"How is that even possible?" is her best friend's astounded question.

"What do you mean? Don't you – ?"

And suddenly realization dawns on Blair as she sees the raised eyebrows on Serena's face, ceasing to decline in height even after the initial few shock-value seconds.

"Wait, does that mean Chuck's theory's right? I'm wrong?"

…

She's lying in the centre of their bed when he walks through the door and steps into their bedroom.

"Can you believe Serena didn't think it was possible that we could have sex every night?" are the first words out of her mouth when she feels his presence join her.

"I mean, come on, she's Serena! How could she not believe that?" Blair continues on, as she hears the muffled sound of his feet padding across the carpet towards her. "And besides, hasn't she seen us together?"

"Decided on a side yet?" Chuck simply responds, smirking down at her from where he's crawled along the mattress towards her; till his body is near flush against hers and his hands are alongside her own.

"Meh," she dismisses simply; her eyes never leaving his, even as the thumb of his left hand drifts to her right and begins drawing circles on her skin.

The tingling sensations runs the course of her entire body and she can feel her arms, bent back to support her now that she's sitting up, start to shake with the feeling.

"I've decided I'll stick with the usual way of deciding for now, after all, it seems to be rather effective; and who am I to end such a _fulfilling_ technique?"

His smirk is fully-fledged by this point, and he leans down ever nearer to whisper his complete approval against her lips; "Well, in that case, who am I but to oblige to such an _inviting_ proposal?"

And as Chuck's lips descend on hers, capturing the breath she barely has the chance to release; his hands already roaming as her legs instinctively wrap themselves around his hips; that familiar heat pooling between her legs as her husband presses ever closer into her; Blair can't help the triumphant smirk that curves her lips against his.

After all, why settle for a side of the bed, when she has a husband that can satisfy her on every part of it?

**  
The End.**

* * *

So, it was a little different form my other stuff – I think ;) – but as usual, just a bit of C/B fun, so hope you liked it.

Also, it's five fifteen here now, so I reckon my work for the night/previous day is officially done ;P I'll no doubt be back with more soon though :)

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought.  
Steph  
xxx


End file.
